As electronic apparatuses have become more popular, more people have become dependent upon their electronic apparatuses for recording visual media, sharing visual Media, editing visual media, etc. In many circumstances, it may be difficult for a user to modify visual media to suit their viewing desires. It may be desirable to provide for a simple manner for visual media items to be modified in a manner that is desirable to the viewer of the visual media item.